


Icarus is Flying Too Close to the Sun

by loquaciousloser



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Basically just him falling, Crowley Falls, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Ficlet sort of character study I guess not really, but you have to squint hard to see it, i wrote this in fifteen minutes during my lunch break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loquaciousloser/pseuds/loquaciousloser
Summary: And as he fell, he repeated in his mind: “Icarus, Icarus, Icarus.”





	Icarus is Flying Too Close to the Sun

“What is it like to fall?”

Crowley asked without thought— without hesitation.

  
The words came out so smoothly that he did not question where they came from— it was like a burning sensation in his throat, charring him to ash.

  
He watched the others, pearled wings smoldering downwards. The answer was so simple, it was right there— but it didn’t sit right on his forked tongue, festering like an opened sore.

He did not speak as he watched. The ‘angels’ struggled in the embers, like lilies in the lamplight picked of all their petals.  
Still, they fell without thought— without hesitation.

He had created the stars, the ones his siblings would never see again, down in the embers. as he watched, he asked:

> What will Mother do if humans try to fly? That’s going against her will, isn’t it—  
>  Will she strike them from the sky—  
>  Fall as my siblings have—

He questioned but knew the answer.

And as he watched the clouds getting farther away from his view,  
As he felt the flames on his wings,  
As he got the answer to his question,

He repeated in his mind: “Icarus, Icarus, Icarus.”


End file.
